The Scoundrel Six: An IAGFFA Story
by starkiller2886
Summary: Spin-off to Rise of the Son. After the Son and the Empire were defeated on Earth. The Empire has put a bounty out on Mara Jade, the highest ranking traitor in the Empire. With the help of her new friend, Peter Parker. Mara must survive the new threat of the six deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys and gals. Just for starters this is the spin-off to the first story in this series, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away. So if you haven't read that yet I highly encourage you to check it out. But if you have, then that means you were at least interested in where this series is going so I hope you enjoy this new story. For starters though I plan to make this a shorter story, this is mainly trying to get some more interaction between the characters before the sequel takes place. Which will be set during Infinity War and Endgame. **

**I hope you enjoy and please fav/follow/review.**

* * *

**Executer-Class Super Star Destroyer, ****_Brawl_**

**Orbit over Coruscant**

**Coruscant Star System**

**The Bounty Hunter Cad Bane, **one of the most successful and feared bounty hunters in the galaxy stood in the turbolift of the _Brawl,_ he held the datapad that Admiral Zsinj had given him moments before with the details of his next contract.

Zsinj had assembled a team for Bane to lead, five of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy. Bane read through each file of his new team. The first profile coming up was his tracker, the Trandoshan Bossk. Thankfully Bane had worked several contracts with the Trandoshan, so he had a measure of his skills.

Next on his list he was less excited about, a Corellian named Dengar. Unfortunately, he had done a contract or two with the bounty hunter. Though resourceful, he could be a loose cannon. But he was one of the best weapon experts, especially with explosives in the Galaxy, in other words. He was useful.

Third on his list is the Kyuzo, Embo from the planet of Phatrong. Again, Bane had done several contracts with the hunter. Bane considered him to be the second-best bounty hunter, second only to himself. His abilities in unarmed combat and skills with a bowcaster made him a force not to be trifled with. And his best quality in Bane's opinion was the fact that he rarely spoke.

The fourth man to join their party wasn't actually a man, or an organic but the ruthless assassin droid IG-88. It was no secret that the droid didn't play well with others, but Bane assumed the chance to hunt down the apprentice to the Emperor would drive anyone to do what was necessary to have the chance at this opportunity.

Finally, the fifth person working under Bane was the youngest of the bunch, a Mandalorian female by the name of Ketsu Onyo. Bane hadn't had the opportunity to work with her yet, but she was their pilot for the trip. But he did know some background information on the warrior, born on the world of Shukut, she trained at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore, and since then she had worked for the Black Sun and became a freelancer after her stint with Ziton Moj and the Black Sun. Bane hoped that her inexperience didn't prolong or worse, jeopardize the mission. He wouldn't hesitate to eliminate her if it meant completing the mission, and that went for any of the others as well.

The door to the turbo lift opened about a second after he quickly skimmed through the information of his team. He walked out into the lower hanger of the destroyer where he was met by the five members of his team, they stood by each other in front of a refurbished G11 Rigger-class light freighter dubbed the _Arcadia_. Left over from the Clone Wars, the Empire had provided it to Bane as their mobile HQ for their hunt. It was larger than its G9 counterpart, but other than that it looked pretty similar. The cargo bay was open where the IG-2000, IG-88's personal starship, was already loaded inside of it.

Bane walked over to his new team who all stood to greet the Duro. "Bossk, Embo, Dengar, Ketsu, Eighty-eight. Welcome to the crew. Hope you all have been briefed on the specifics of the mission because we are leaving immediately." Bane told the crew who all nodded at him, except for IG-88 who just stood their motionless.

After Bane dismissed the crew to finish loading the ship, IG-88 was the first to board, with Dengar following closely behind him, he carried his large blaster rifle over his shoulder and carried a crate with his other hand as he boarded the _Arcadia. _The others quickly boarded the ship and once Bane stepped inside the large cargo space, he closed the metal flaps behind him and walked up to the bridge where everyone was seated, the only seat left was at the co-pilot's chair next to Ketsu who was doing a preflight check.

"We all ready?" The Mandalorian asked, turning her head to face the rest of the crew.

"Ready whenever you are darlin'." Dengar said, giving the girl a wink.

Ketsu rolled her eyes at the Corellian and started the ship up.

"Coordinates should already be preprogrammed into the navcomputer, we should enter at an Imperial installation near the Maw, and then through some type of hyperspace breach into our target's galaxy." Bane explained as he did his own assessment of the ship's flight layout.

Ketsu nodded at Bane's instructions and slowly brought the Arcadia out from under the _Brawl _and into the void of space.

"Prepping the jump to lightspeed in three…two…one…" Ketsu counted down and pushed a few of the levers next to her up as the ship lurched into hyperspace.

'_And so the fun begins.'_

* * *

**Peter Parker's Apartment Building**

**Queens, New York City, New York**

**United States of America**

**Peter Parker **stood in front of the apartment of Miss. Watson who lived across the hall from Peter, and so did Mara Jade now apparently. It was only yesterday when Peter had been racing to catch up on the work he had missed from the week prior when dealing with both an alien invasion, and the resurrection of a real life god, and in turn saving the universe by defeating said god with the help of the Jedi Ezra Bridger and the former Imperial Grand Inquisitor Mara Jade. Now with Ezra and the Empire gone, only Mara Jade was left on Earth, who now attended Midtown School of Science and Technologies.

Tony had found a way to convince the eighty something year old Miss. Watson to allow Mara to live with her, in exchange that Mara would help her around the apartment when she wasn't at school. It wasn't that hard for to convince Miss. Watson to take Mara in as her 'caretaker'. With Miss. Watson being a widow and her only child, a girl who was about May's age when she died in a car accident in California about a decade or two ago, it would be good for her to have someone in the apartment keeping an eye on her.

Peter still didn't know how he felt about the Force user going to school with him. He just remembered not paying attention in his last class of the day, to having Tony Stark walk in and introducing his fake cousin.

Mara had offered to drop out if her presence made Peter uncomfortable, but Peter didn't have the heart to tell her that it slightly did make things…weird? She was just a girl, who had her childhood robbed from her by a psycho and forced to do his bidding, and all she wanted right now was to feel like a normal seventeen-year-old girl… with superpowers.

Though Peter wasn't exactly thrilled with Mara going to school with him…at first, but he definitely knew how it felt just to want to feel normal for a change, and if Mara was going to stay on Earth, Peter guessed it would be best if she started learning to live like an Earthling. Which probably means she should have some experience trying to survive high school. Or in this case, high school trying to survive her.

Peter only had to wait another minute or so before the door from Miss. Watson's apartment opened and Mara walked out in a black T-shirt and khakis. Her red hair flowed over both her shoulders covering the straps of her bookbag.

Closing the door behind her she sent Peter a confused look, "What's your problem?"

Peter quickly shook his head, "Na-nothing. Just ready to get going. Ready for your first full day?" Peter asked quickly changing the subject.

Mara nodded as the two made their way towards the bus stop at the end of their block. Mara was still getting use to the idea that Earth vehicles had tires, she had equated it to farming equipment, but Peter didn't say anything. He would have killed to be able to see a city where there was no ground traffic, all the traffic hovered thousands of feet in the air with advance airspeeders.

Mara sat in the window seat of the public transportation vehicle and stared out across the river towards Manhattan.

"So, how's being an Earth girl going for you?" Peter asked Mara.

She turned to look at him and shot him a small smile. "Not so bad, it's been nice to be able to stay in one place for longer than ten minutes." Mara laughed.

Peter smiled a little at her words and patted the top of her hand with his own before giving her a reassuring squeeze.

It was another five minutes before the bus pulled up to the stop by Midtown High. Peter and Mara got off and stood on the sidewalk, allowing the red head to take the sight in.

"You ready?" Peter asked Mara who nodded, not taking her eyes off the school.

The two made their way to the front entrance where they ran into Ned and MJ. Peter hadn't told Ned who Mara really was, not sure on how she wanted to approach the subject.

Ned approached Peter first and did their 'secret' handshake. "Hey, we need to finish building the LEGO Borg Cube, since I dropped it last time after…"

Peter nodded his head side stepped to introduce Mara.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ned and this is Michelle, but you can call her MJ if you want. We're in the same English class." Ned introduced himself.

Mara gave a wave, "And I'm Mara." She slowly said, Peter could tell she was struggling to try and be herself. After all, this was probably the first time that she had to be friendly to people as Mara and not as a badass secret agent.

MJ gave the red head a small smile and returned her wave but butted herself in front of Ned. "Apparently I can't introduce myself, but like the dork said, I'm MJ."

Mara gave the girl a smile and Peter led the group inside. Ned, Mara, and Peter headed left towards their lockers while MJ headed the opposite direction towards class. Once MJ was out of sight Peter pulled out Mara's schedule.

"Okay, looks like your locker is in the same hall as mine… and…we have nearly the same exact schedule? Did Tony really do all of this? Wait of course he did." Peter complained to himself, getting strange glances from Ned.

"So what, your now both Tony's 'intern' and his babysitter. No offense Mara." Ned quickly said, Mara shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Peter, I didn't know-"

"No it's fine, It's just, if anyone asks just say you were homeschooled, it'll draw less attention to yourself, not that many almost eighteen-year-old's who are still in their sophomore year." Peter explained. Ned shot the two confusing glances.

"Peter, I'm just following your lead. If you say it's for the best, then I will…trust you." Mara said, though hesitant on the last part.

"Wait!" Ned loudly said, gaining the attention of a few kids at their lockers, but they quickly turned back around once they saw that it was Ned who yelled. "_Is she with the Avengers?"_ Ned whispered.

Peter looked over at Mara who was slightly confused. "He knows about, my activities with Mr. Stark." Peter explained then turned back to Ned, "Kind of. Not an official member, but we're just trying to help her show how Earth works." Peter tried to clamp down his mouth before he said the last part, but it was too late.

"Oh my god! _You're an alien?" _Ned excitedly whispered.

Mara lightly slapped Peter's arm. "Sorry." He muttered.

Peter glanced at his watch, "Ned, we'll talk at lunch or during gym, I've got to show Mara her locker." Peter said trying to get out of the conversation before he revealed anything else.

Once they got away from Ned Mara started to laugh a little. "You can't even keep a secret for five minutes. How hasn't anyone else found out about…you know?" Mara asked trying to stop herself from laughing.

Peter gave the red head a small pouty face but continued on.

As they reached their lockers Peter felt his spidersense go off and quickly turned around as Flash Thompson placed, an unwanted, hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Penis Parker, want to introduce me to your lovely friend over here?" Flash asked, his usual cocky-smile plastered over his face as he leaned on the locker next to Mara.

Mara narrowed her eyes at the shorter boy and raised her hand slightly before waving it in front of Flash's face. "Leave." She commanded and Flash did as he was told.

After he was out of earshot Peter quickly turned to face her. "We can't use our powers!" Peter whispered yelled at the red head.

Mara stood there confused. "Peter, I could feel the emotions and the-" She shook her shoulders slightly, "-lust radiating off him. It's not like I Force choked him or anything. And you should be happy, the old me would have just stabbed him with a lightsaber." Mara told the brunette.

Peter rolled his eyes and closed his locker and led Mara down the hall towards their calc class.

"No offense, but do you have any idea how demanding calc is? I just, don't want you to fall behind or have the teacher berede you for not knowing basic Earth math." Peter explained.

Mara shook her head, "Peter, math is math. No matter the galaxy."

Peter sighed and reached into his pocket to bring out a pair of glasses and handed them to Mara.

"Um, Peter, my vision-"

"They're not for seeing." Peter said like it was most obvious thing in the world. "They're modeled after Tony's STARK Glasses. Karen and I wrote an algorithm to automatically translate written English to Aurebesh." Peter explained.

Mara quickly put them on and activated the glasses, she looked down at one of her textbooks. Smiling as she read over the labels.

"Where-when did you get a chance to make these?" Mara asked looking back at the superhero who wore a devilish smirk.

"Last night. I used that history of the galaxy hologram you gave me, and Karen may or may not have hacked into your universal translator." Peter said attempting innocence.

Mara laughed and continued to follow him to their first class.

**A few hours later…**

**Mara Jade **sat at the lunch table next to Peter with every textbook open and scanning through all the pages. Switching between a chemistry textbook and a history book. Her lunch tray sat untouched in front of her.

Mara didn't pay attention to the glances Peter's friends were throwing her.

"Mara, you should give yourself a break. This is only your first full day." Betty spoke up. The blonde girl sat next to Ned and MJ across from her and Peter.

"Can't. I'm too far behind." Mara said not looking up from her books.

Peter had already tried to convince her to give it a break. Peter looked to Ned, unsure of what to do or say.

"How about you, Peter, and I go out tonight at the Starbucks off 62nd street and we can make sure you're all caught up with everything." Ned suggested, "Because you were homeschooled." He added when Betty and MJ shot him weird glances.

Peter nodded along, "Plus, it'll give me a chance to show you around the city, well at least Queens."

Mara sighed and closed all her textbooks and took off her STARK glasses. "I will hold you to that, because I'm not used to being this… out of touch." Mara admitted.

"We should come along, we can make it a group study session." Betty offered, nudging MJ in the process.

"Oh, yeah. Count me in." MJ added after Betty's nudge.

Mara looked over to Peter who shrugged his shoulders. Sighing yet again Mara turned to face the two girls. "The more the merrier."

Betty smiled while MJ didn't look as excited but continued to eat her lunch.

It was only another five minutes before the bell rang for the start of sixth period. Getting up Peter and Mara said their goodbyes to the others before making their way to U.S. History. "By the way I'm only up to the French and Indian War." Mara whispered to Peter who gave a small laugh.

"So, you haven't actually gotten to the 'U.S. part' of U.S. History?" Peter asked, attempting to hide his laughter.

"Shut up, I would like to give you a textbook on the history of Coruscant and see you try to cover everything important in a night!" Mara replied, slapping Peter's arm lightly.

Peter continued to laugh while leading Mara up the stairs to the history hall of the building.

* * *

**Base of Operations for the Scoundrel Six**

**Long Island, New York**

**United States of America**

**Cad Bane **sat in his chair staring at the array of holograms and monitors IG-88 had set up around the abandond warehouse on the shore of the island they were currently working out of. Dengar and Ketsu, being the only two humans of the group had gone out to get some supplies from a nearby convenience store adjacent to a refueling depot.

IG-88 plugged himself into the computer apparatus he had rigged up and was scanning through the city's intelligence network of security cameras searching for the Grand Inquisitor. With terabytes upon terabytes to scan through he had yet to come up with anything. They had been lucky to catch her entering the island from old footage, which was the entire reason for Bane to set base up here. But since then she's managed to avoid the camera, at least any hooked up to the city's mainframe. Only a few stolen glances here and there.

"It's been nearly ten hours since she's dropped off the radar, maybe she's in for the night." Bossk hissed out.

IG-88 turned all his red sensor nods to look directly at Bossk.

"I shall not rest until the target has been neutralized." IG-88 stated, his voice modulator set to its' ruthless tone.

"Maybe I should go out and try to track her scent from the last place we located her from." Bossk suggested.

Bane shook his head, "The last thing we need is for the locals to see you." Bane said turning around to face the Trandoshan. "I can see it now, 'Large Lizard on the loose.'" Bane said, using his hands for dramatic affect.

Bossk hissed at Bane and headed up the stairs to the roof where the _Arcadia _was placed underneath a cloaking tarp.

Bane went back to staring at the monitors but quickly sat back up when he heard Embo walk out of the shadows.

Embo said a few quick words in his native language that made Bane chuckle, "No, not that I don't trust your skills of stealth, I rather be sure that we have the target before we risk exposing ourselves to unwanted attention from the locals." Bane replied.

Embo nodded, agreeing to Bane's decision and walked out of the make-shift surveillance room.

Bane repositioned himself to lean back in his chair and sat watching the monitors run through random images of millions of people walking about the metropolis.

It was about thirty minutes later when all the images on the screen stopped and lit up red, each screen had an image of their target walking down the street and heading into a caf restaurant.

Bane stood up and walked up to the monitors, "How far are Dengar and Onyo from that location?" Bane asked the assassin droid.

"Half klick." IG-88 responded and a map of the city popped up on the monitor with a GPS marker showing both the bounty hunters' location and the target's.

"Dengar, sending you location of the target, don't engage, we're on the way!" Bane ordered through comms.

"_I'm going to take the shot if I get the chance._" Dengar replied.

Bane was about to overrule his decision but Ketsu beat him to it, "_Dengar, don't even try. She'll kill you before you would get the shot off._" The Mandalorian replied making the Corellian growl in annoyance.

"Ketsu, keep Dengar out of trouble, we will take the target together. The cleaner we make this the faster and easier it will be for us the complete the contract." Bane said as he and IG-88 went up to the roof to gather Embo and Bossk.

"_Understood boss."_

* * *

**Starbucks **

**Queens, New York City, New York**

**United States of America**

**Mara Jade **was next to Peter and MJ as they sat at the large table near the back corner of the restaurant that was covered in textbooks, papers, and their assortment of drinks and food.

Though the evening had started with the group helping Mara catch up on everything she had fallen behind on because she was 'traveling' the world with her 'parents'. It was a complete lie, but Peter didn't want to tell his friends about his alter ego and Mara didn't want to go into her real backstory.

Now the group was running rounds for their upcoming Academic Decathlon tournament in Philadelphia, a city a few hours away by land travel. Betty had invited Mara to join the team, but she knew it was only a curtesy ask, Mara could tell the blonde girl knew she wasn't the most knowledgeable in the topics they were discussing. For good reason, but of course she didn't know that.

"So Mara, what's it like being related to Tony Stark? I mean Peter pretty much tells us everything about his sugar daddy, but I rather hear it from an actual family member." MJ asked leaning back in her seat while Peter tried to hide his embarrassment with the others laughing at his displeasure.

Mara wasn't familiar with the terminology, but she figured it referenced something lude. "Well, Tony and I haven't really known each other for long, we actually just met for the first time a couple of weeks ago, but with some unforeseen events happening, he figured the best way for us to get to know one another was by staying in the same regio-state. So, here I am." Mara lied, hoping that dark haired girl wouldn't press to hard into it.

She seemed to accept the answer, though the look on her face told Mara that she knew it was complete Bantha fodder.

The group went back to running practice rounds while Mara started to read through her history textbook. Slowly making her way through the Revolutionary War chapter, Mara started to feel uneasy, the Force trying to warn her of something. Looking up, she noticed Peter having the same uneasy look in his eyes.

"Hey Peter, want to help me find a place with a refresher." Mara said, eyeing the door.

Peter gave her a confused look but finally took the hint. "Oh, right. I think they have a bathroom at the bodega next door. I'll go with." Peter uncomfortably said and lead Mara out of the restaurant.

MJ and Betty turned their gaze to Ned. "What?" He asked and went back to eating his food.

Mara and Peter quickly went behind the Starbucks. Reaching inside her jacket pocket, Mara drew her black blaster pistol while Peter changed into his Spider-Man outfit behind a dumpster.

"Are we just being paranoid?" Peter asked walking next to Mara attaching his web shooters to his wrists.

"No, there's defiantly something off, I can feel it. We're being watched." Mara said looking up to the rooftops, trying to find anyone sticking out of the shadows.

"Here, let's get a better vantage point then." Peter said and wrapped his arm around Mara and shot a web to the top of the apartment building next to them and swung them up to the flat roof.

They landed with a 'thud' and rolled to their feet. Walking up to the edge of the building, Mara scanned the nearby rooftops, looking for anything that stood out to her.

Peter yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "I think we should call it a false alarm; the others are going to start to wonder where we are." Peter said.

"Message Ned, have him cover for you." Mara said plainly, not taking her eyes off the city.

Peter took his phone out and started to type on it but quickly dropped it and pushed Mara to the ground as a red laser bolt hit the roof.

Leaning up against the small barrier that lined the edge of the building Mara brandished her blaster. "Think I'm being paranoid now?" She asked Peter who quickly shook his head and pushed himself off the edge and flipped over using his webs to create a web barrier allowing Mara to quickly use the Force to push open the roof access door in the middle of the roof allowing the two to quickly get inside the building.

Several more laser bolts hit the roof as they made their way down the steep staircase.

"There's defiantly more than one out there." Peter said as they ran.

They pushed their way pass several tenants, some of who tried to snap a picture of Peter as they ran down the stairs of the seven-story building.

"Karen, do you know what's trying to shoot us?" Peter asked his A.I.

After a few seconds Mara asked, "Anything?"

"She doesn't have anything." Peter replied as they made it to the first floor where two figures stood at the bottom the steps. Mara quickly stopped in her tracks and Peter ran into her back at the sudden break.

Before her stood Dengar, a dangerous bounty hunter, and a woman wearing Mandalorian flight armor. Dengar carried his signature DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle, and the woman carried a staff with a blade on the end, a blaster pistol hung at her hip.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't our payday." Dengar laughed pointing his blaster at Mara. "And please, no Jedi tricks. We want to keep this civil, don't we, and what's with the costume?"

Mara ignored the Corellian and held her hand out to prevent Peter from attacking. "Leave now, and I won't kill you. Bounty Hunter." Mara ordered, reaching for her lightsaber in her other jacket pocket.

"No, your worth way too much for that." A hissing voice said from atop the stairs and the Trandoshan Bossk, and Embo stood at the top of the stairs, both had their blasters pointed at the two.

"Four on two. Not much of a fair fight. For you is it?" Peter asked nodding his head to Mara.

Simultaneously Mara Force Pushed Dengar and the Mandalorian out of the way and Peter used his webs to rip down the staircase above them blocking the two others from shooting them.

Mara and Peter quickly ran out of the building and down the alley way.

After reaching the end they both stopped to catch their breathes, Peter turned to face Mara, even though his face was concealed behind the mask, she knew he was smirking.

"That was awesome, and kind of scary, but awesome!" Peter yelled.

"Shush." Mara held her hand up to Peter's mouth. But the sound of a blaster sounded, hitting Peter in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Peter!" Mara yelled and the sound of thrusters caught her ears as she leaned down to make sure Peter was still alive.

"Uh, Karen, right? Is he okay?" Mara asked, hoping the A.I. would respond to her.

"Peter's vitals are weak, but he's still alive. He should really be taken to a hospital." A feminine voice called out.

"Should have come with us willingly." The raspy voice of Cad Bane called out from behind Mara.

Standing up, Mara stood face to face with the Duro. The four other bounty hunters made their way to surround her, and a fifth one, an assassin droid which she assumed was IG-88 joined the group.

'_Six, on one. Great.' _Mara thought to herself as she tapped her silver hilt unceasingly

"Should have left when I gave you the chance." Mara coolly said, eyeing the each of the bounty hunters. Igniting her lightsaber Mara turned back to Bane. "Now, it's personal."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please drop a review and fav/follow.**

_**May the Force be with you because Marching season is here!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the favs/follows/reviews. They all mean a lot. Just to reliterate, this story is supposed to be short, like maybe five or six chapters, just to help build some character for Mara and in all honesty buy me some time to try to plot out IW and Endgame. But I hope that it's also a fun story and something a little different. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Queens**

**Long Island, New York**

**United States of America**

**Mara Jade **ignited her purple blade and held it in a defensive stance. Standing in front of Peter's unconscious body Mara darted her eyes at each of the six bounty hunters that surrounded her. The Mandalorian held her weapon in an attack position while the others had their blasters pointed at Mara.

Mara closed her eyes and let the Force flow through her, channeling both the Light and the Dark. Though outnumbered and outgunned, she was not outmatched.

"I've had enough of this Jedi nonsense." Bossk hissed and Mara smirked as he fired the electro-net from his Rebly V-10 rifle. Mara side stepped as the yellow net hit the Mandalorian knocking her to the ground.

Mara spun her lightsaber deflecting the barrage of lasers Dengar fired and redirected them towards Cad Bane forcing him to dodge the red lasers.

Mara quickly ran up to the Corellian and sliced his heavy blaster in half and used the elbow of her free arm to hit him in the center of his forehead.

Embo flung his hat at Mara hitting her in the stomach, making her drop her saber in the process. Mara landed on her knees attempting to catch her breath.

IG-88 walked up to her and pointed his rifle at point blank range of Mara's head.

"This is your last chance." Cad Bane said walking up to the red head.

Embo also pointed his bowcaster at Mara. But IG-88 lifted his blaster up and all his red sensor nodes on his cylinder head started turning around and faced the sky, then his body rotated, and he quickly started to fire into the air.

"What are you shooting at?" Bane asked the assassin droid. Then several yellow laser blasts struck the bounty hunters knocking them to the ground. Out of the clouds the red and golden armored suit of Iron Man dived onto the ground leaving a small crater in his wake.

The Mandalorian finally wrestled herself out of the net Bossk had trapped her in and ran up behind Tony but he simply lifted his fist up behind him knocking her out without turning around.

Bossk got off the ground and charged the armored man and used his powerful talons to scrape the chest of the armor, leaving three claw marks down the front of his chest. Tony replied by firing several salvos of his repulsor blasts knocking the overgrown lizard to the ground.

Tony extended his hand out to Mara to help her up and then walked over to Peter and picked him up in his arms. The teen was still unconscious but alive, if barely.

"Go. Get him help!" Mara ordered when Tony looked around at the bounty hunters starting to get off the ground.

Mara Forced blasted IG-88 to the ground when he started to pick himself up.

"Hop on. Cops are on their way." Tony replied, shifting Peter that way he was only carrying him with one hand.

"No, this is my fight." Mara said and ducked as soon as several laser blasts started to fire over her head at and hit Iron Man in the chest. The lasers scorching through his armor. He wouldn't be able to hold his own against the sheer amount of laser fire coming at him from all the bounty hunters.

Mara took advantage of Bane being distracted and charged him, engaging in hand to hand combat with the Duro.

"Go, I'll be right behind you!" Mara yelled narrowly avoided a punch to the face by Cad.

Tony reluctantly left Mara to fend for herself, but he knew Peter needed help now. Blasting off, he headed straight back for the compound.

Mara watched out of the corner of her eye as Tony fled the scene and picked Bane up with the Force and slammed him into the wall of the building.

The sounds of police sirens rang loudly as several law enforcement vehicles pulled up into the ally way. The officers stepped out of their cars and pointed their slug throwers at the seven people fighting in the middle of the ally.

The officers opened the doors to their vehicles and took cover behind them as they aimed their weapons at the seven. "Freeze! Hands where we can see them!" A male voice yelled from the lead car.

"Eighty-Eight!" Bane yelled and the droid walked up a little closer and quickly brandished both blasters and before Mara could attack him or bring its attention to her, the droid rapidly fired his weapons strafing across all the cars, making them explode and either severally injuring or killing all the officers standing in front of him.

"No!" Mara yelled as she stared in anger at the droid as it killed all the officers in front of her.

Mara pulled her blaster out of her back pocket and started to fire at the droid, her first two shots missed, but the third hit him in the chest, knocking the dark gray droid to the ground.

Mara turned around to pick up her saber but the Mandalorian used her grapple to snag her saber before she could grab it. The Mandalorian ignited the purple blade and spun it in her hand.

Though Mara knew it to be obvious but was still shocked that the woman had training with the blade.

Mara placed both her hands in front of her and readied her defenses, waiting for the girl to charge her. And a second later her prediction paid off as the Mandalorian ran towards her, violently arcing her saber downwards towards Mara, she in turn stepped out of the way, and used her hand to grab onto the warrior's arm and use her momentum against her flipping her on her back, but grabbing the lightsaber in the process.

Mara looked around her and planned out her options, with Embo slowly getting to his feet, Mara needed to regroup, even though she knew she could take all these guys one-on-one, she didn't have the strength to keep fighting against a group tag-teaming her.

Mara sighed in frustration and brought out a smoke pellet and smashed it on the ground. Using the smoke as cover, she quickly fled the scene. She did have to dodge a few laser blasts from Bossk. '_Damn Trandoshans and their thermal vision!'_ Mara thought to herself running towards the other side of the street escaping the fray, or as she would convince herself, 'A strategic retreat'.

Force leaping on top of the building next to the alley, Mara ducked behind the ledge and pressed her distress signal on her chrono.

A few minute later Tony landed on the roof next to her and opened his faceplate. His face was red with anger. "Where are they at?" He asked angerly.

"Don't know. I hope they went underground for a while, try to wait off the heat." Mara said.

"That's going to take a while, according to the police scanners they killed four officers and injured six more. The city's going to be turned upside looking for them." Tony said extending his hand out to help Mara up. "And who were those guys?" Tony asked.

"Bounty hunters. Let's just say the Empire doesn't easily forget when one of their top military officers turns traitor." Mara muttered. "But more importantly, how's Peter?" Mara asked.

"I took him back to the compound it's not pretty, but the shot missed anything super important. It would have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for his suit and his healing factor." Tony explained. "Happy is on his way to pick May up."

"Take me to him." Mara ordered.

Tony raised his eyebrows at Mara's forcefulness. "You didn't even have to ask." Tony said and picked her off the ground and blasted into the sky.

They flew around the island of Manhattan as he headed north towards the Avengers Facility. Mara shivered in Tony's arms from the coolness in the air, but the anger and fear she had for Peter kept her mind off the brisk chill in the air.

It was only a minute or two later when the flood lights of the Facility caught her eyes. Even from this distance out in the black of night she could still see the construction equipment around the damaged portions of the compound. Evidence still clear of their battle with the Son of Mortis and his Sith and droid creations.

Tony landed near the edge of the western perimeter where the medical building was stationed. After landing Tony gently put Mara down on the concrete platform in front of the building and she rushed inside while Tony had his machines take his armor off him.

Mara ran through the hallways with F.R.I.D.A.Y. directing her on which way to go. After going up three floors and around several turns Mara found the room where Peter was in. The curtains behind the window were closed as was the door to his room.

Taking a deep breath Mara slowly opened the wooden door into his room. Peeking inside, Mara saw Peter sitting up in bed wearing a hospital gown with medical gauze wrapped around his left shoulder and chest. Pepper sat in a chair next to him looking over documents on a clip board.

Pepper looked up at her and put her clipboard down and headed for the door. "I'll give you two a minute." She said in passing.

"Thank god you're okay!" Peter said once Pepper was out of the room.

"Me? You were the one that got shot." Mara replied walking over to the side of Peter's bed.

"Did you get them?" Peter asked Mara who shook her head.

"I… fell back. I couldn't take all of them on." Mara admitted.

Peter grabbed her hand with his own and squeezed it. "All that matters is that you got out alive." Peter said trying to calm the girl down.

"No. All that matters is that I have that Duro's head." Mara snapped making Peter flinch slightly at her outburst.

Mara grimaced at how harsh her tone was. "Sorry, it's just I'm not use to-"

"Mara, they ambushed us. Hell, even Tony got banged up pretty bad by them. Don't beat yourself up too much over it. The important thing is that we all got out alive." Peter calmly said.

"The kid's right. Next time we'll be ready." Tony interrupted. He was leaning against the door frame on the other side of the room.

"There's no we in this. They're after me, this is my fight." Mara muttered pulling her hand away from Peter.

"You're not doing this alone. Sorry, but you're one of us." Tony said unapologetically while walking up to Mara.

Mara looked back at Peter and then to Tony. "And what happens when they shoot someone who doesn't have an advance healing mutation, or a fancy suit of armor? What then?" Mara asked Tony walking to be face to face with the taller man. "I am putting everyone in danger by staying here, I need to leave."

Tony shook his head, "No, you're going to stick this out. I didn't pull all those favors to get you into Midtown just to have you back out after one day." Tony forcefully said. He narrowed his eyes staring the former assassin dead in the eyes.

Mara tried to hold down his stare, but he didn't budge. After accepting defeat Mara let out a giant sigh. "I can't be responsible for anyone else getting hurt."

Tony placed his hand on her shoulder. "And you won't be. You both are going to go to school tomorrow, and then we're going to try to draw these bastards out in the open and get them." Tony explained.

Peter looked uncertain at his plan. "Is that honestly the best plan? What if they come after us during school? A lot of kids could get hurt, or worse." Peter stated.

"No one likes a smartass." Tony mocked.

Peter threw his right arm up in defeat.

"Peter's right though, we would be risking a lot of lives." Mara added with Peter nodding along in agreement.

Tony rubbed his right temple trying to think of a solution. "The plan is to draw them out into the open. I will be waiting for them to try something. They won't even be able to make it onto the school's property." Tony explained like it was the most obvious thing in the Galaxy.

"You can't guarantee that. Even if we were able to help you, we would be outnumbered two-to-one." Mara countered.

"This time I'll be ready." Tony said and placed a small flat blue and silver triangular device on the table next to him.

"Is that…?" Peter trailed looking at the device.

"Yep." Tony said popping the 'P'.

Mara looked between the two. Peter looked like he was about to explode in excitement at the sight of the device. "Want to fill the rest of us in?"

"It's Nanotech. It's armor that will form perfectly over the user, and the nanites can self-repair and augment the armor to whatever need you have for it." Tony plainly said and put the device back into his pocket.

"So, are we seriously about to use Mara, and really my entire school as bait to catch a bunch of intergalactic bounty hunters?" Peter asked to no one in particular.

Tony and Mara shrugged their shoulders.

"Greaaat."

* * *

**Temporary Bounty Hunter HQ**

**Long Island, New York**

**United States of America**

**Cad Bane **threw the chair he had been sitting at hours earlier at the wall, breaking it into several pieces, in frustration. "We had her! What the kriff happened?" The Duro yelled at the assembled group.

Embo leaned against the door frame with his head looking down to the ground, Bossk stood with his arms crossed. Dengar was busy trying to put together another blaster rifle. And Ketsu was rebooting IG-88.

"The kid and the armored man happened Cad. No one informed us that these guys had this type of technology." Dengar replied, not looking up from his work.

"Then read the briefing." Bane hissed.

"Next time we will have her. If anything, tonight proved even with help, she can't take us all on. If we can separate her from the others then we got this." Ketsu interrupted.

Bane looked to Dengar and Ketsu before sighing. "Hurry up and get Eight back online. We need to find her."

"What about the kids?" Bossk asked.

"What kids?" Dengar asked, curious with what the Trandoshan was thinking.

"The kids Jade was sitting with at the restaurant. Could be good bait." Bossk hissed, his tongue licking the top of his mouth as he spoke.

Bane tilted his head thinking Bossk's suggestion over. "Hurry and get Eight back online. We need to track these brats down." Bane ordered again, his patience running thin very quickly.

The girl nodded her head and went back to messing with IG-88's internal wiring. A few minutes later IG-88's optic-nods started to flash red as he came back online. He shot up from his laying position, nearly hitting Ketsu in the face with his cylinder head as he sat up.

"Revitalizing. IG-88, online." The droid said in his monotone voice. His optics swiveled to face Bane. "Report."

"She escaped. I need you to track down the four other kids that were hanging out with her earlier tonight." Bane ordered.

IG-88 got off the metal slab he had been sitting on and walked over to his surveillance equipment and plugged himself into it. The screens started flashing as he pulled up images of the kids from the restaurant.

"Subjects located, Elizabeth Brant, Edward Leeds, Michelle Jones, and Peter Parker. All four subjects are human, and all four attend the same Educational Academy." IG-88 reported. Each screen showed an image of the kids with their personal information listed next to their pictures.

"I'm pretty sure this Parker kid was the guy in the weird suit with Jade. They left the restaurant together." Ketsu observed looking at another monitor with the five sitting at a table in the Starbucks.

"You really think the girl attends Earth school?" Dengar asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Even if she doesn't, we can still nab the brats and use them as leverage." Ketsu said placing the tools she had been using back into their box.

"The kid's right, we'll grab them either on their way to or from the school." Bane ordered, his glowing red eyes barley seen from the dark shadow his hat emitted, covering everything but his chin. "Get some sleep, we leave first thing in the morning." Bane ordered and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**Queens, New York**

**United States of America**

**Ned Leeds **quickly walked around the halls of the school during his study hall period looking for Peter and Mara. He hadn't heard from Peter since the night before, only telling him that he got injured and May had practically burnt the Spider Suit in anger.

Michelle and Betty had been texting the group chat nonstop trying to get Peter's attention. Though they had stopped just a few hours before school began. He figured his BS answer that Peter and Mara were okay was enough.

Ned was having a difficult time keeping the reason why Peter and Mara had left and not come back a secret. They really didn't buy the bathroom excuse, and he hated lying to Betty especially.

Ned continued to walk down the empty halls, his head to the ground staring at his phone when he accidently bumped into someone nearly falling over in the process. "Oh my- I'm sorry, didn't even see you there." Ned quickly said picking up his phone off the ground and looked up to see an older girl he's never seen before. She had dark skin and her dark hair shaven in a mohawk style. But the most startling thing about the girl were her violet eyes. Though he wanted to comment on her attire, Ned wasn't one for judging, but her clothes literally looked like they were dragged off random hangers at the Dollar General. And there was still a tag hanging on her sleeve.

"You're Edward, correct?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Her voice dragged Ned out of his thoughts.

Ned pinched his lips, slightly surprised the girl knew his name, much less his full name. "Yeah?"

"Your friend, Mara asked me to come get you… Something about last night?" She said somewhat unsurely.

"Oh, is she okay? Peter called me last night saying that they might be late to school." Ned said excitedly.

The girl rose her eyebrows slightly. "Everything is fine. I'm just… an old friend of hers."

"Oh. Oh! Gotcha." Ned said, assuming that the girl was from the same planet or something like Mara. Which would explain the purple eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you to them." She said and started heading towards the main hall.

"Wait!" Ned loudly said before realizing how loud he was. "Maybe we should go out the door behind the stairwell. No teacher or staff that way." Ned suggested, not wanting to get caught.

The girl smiled at Ned and walked up beside the boy as they headed the opposite direction. "By the way, I never got your name. Oh, and you can call me Ned."

The girl turned to face him, a slight smirk on her face. "The name's Ketsu."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review/fav/follow.**

_**May the Force be with you, and remember trust only... in the Force.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who fav/followed/reviewd. Please enjoy this update.**

**Unknown Location**

**Ned Leeds's **vision slowly started to come back as he groaned from the major headache he had. He rubbed his head trying to massage the pain away, but realized his hands were bound together. Freaking out internally, Ned started to violently pull his wrists apart from the strong adhesive contraption that bound his hands together.

"Wakey, wakey." An unknown voice laughed making Ned yelp in surprise.

"Who are you, where am I?" Ned asked, his voice wavering in fear.

Ned rapidly blinked his eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus. He looked over to see an older guy wearing some type of armor with a white cloth covering his head leaning against a door frame.

"Don't worry about who I am. All I need for you to do is sit there and be quiet." The man laughed and walked out of the room.

Ned heard another voice groan and he turned to his other side to see three figures laying down. He quickly realized that they were Betty, Michelle, and…Flash.

"_Betty_!" Ned whispered trying to get his girlfriend's attention. She let out another groan, but her eyes were still closed.

"Betty!" Ned said louder. The girl turned her head to face Ned and she started to sit up.

"Ned, what happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes. At the moment she realized that her hands were bound together and started to fidget rapidly.

"Ned, what's happening. Why are my hands tied up?" The blonde asked, her voice shaky as she struggle against the adhesive bonding.

Ned quickly scooted over to the girl and took her hands into his own. "It's going to be okay." Ned reassured her, also partly trying to convince himself.

'_Peter, where are you at?'_ Ned asked himself as he tried to calm Betty down.

Seconds later both Flash and MJ started to wake up, both having similar reactions to finding out that they were kidnapped.

"Oh my God. What happened. Why am I stuck with you dorks?" Flash asked rapidly looking around at his surroundings.

"For the love of Thor, would you shut up. You're not helping." Ned hissed at the other boy.

"Did you just say Thor? Nerd." Flash questioned.

"We were literally just kidnapped, and your first response is to throw insults?" MJ asked, staring daggers at Flash who faltered underneath her gaze.

"Do any of you remember who or why you were taken?" Ned asked.

Betty shook her head no, but MJ and Flash's eyes quickly looked at one another. Flash opened his mouth to speak but MJ beat him to it. "We were about a block away from the school when some…lizard guy grabbed the both of us and dragged us into an empty side street. After that I'm not sure." MJ explained with Flash nodding along.

"Wait, why were you two walking…together?" Ned asked, his face confused. Betty sighed and patted Ned's shoulder with her bound hands while shaking her head.

The two in question didn't get a chance to answer when they heard footsteps walking loudly against the metal floor and three people walked in. The first was the guy from before, the next was the girl that kidnapped Ned, but now she wore an armored combat suite, and the last person wore a brown coat with a belt and gun holsters and a large brown hat covering most of his face. But Ned could make out the black tubes attached to the sides of his face. Though his blue skin was the freakiest part about the guy. Next to him floated a small circular drone with a large antenna protruding from its right side.

The four teens huddled up against one another. "Where's the Parker kid?" The man with the hat asked the other two.

"Sorry Cad, couldn't find him, but these should suffice." Ketsu answered.

Cad nodded and turned his attention to the teens. He got down on one knee and took a closer look at the four. His red eyes staring at each of the kids. Cad raised his left arm up slightly and pressed a red button. It started to blink, "IG-88, start broadcasting into the planet's satellite network, I want everyone to see this." Cad ordered and smiled at Ned.

"Smile for the camera." Cad smirked and looked up at the drone as it lowered to be face to face with Ned.

Ned audibly gulped at the drone as a red light turned on next to the lenses.

* * *

**Midtown School of Science and Technology **

**Queens, New York**

**United States of America**

**Peter Parker **sat next to Mara at their empty table during lunch. Peter was getting worried, he hadn't heard from Ned or any of his other friends since earlier this morning, and now none of them were at lunch. Mara also had an uneasy feeling about her, nervously looking around, especially out the wall of windows at the back of the cafeteria.

Peter looked around the room for the umpteenth time. Nothing seemed to be out of place, kids walking around with their trays, others talking very loudly, while a few sat near the large flat screen TVs hanging up on the walls casually glancing at CNN that was always on.

Peter casually raised his hand to his ear to activate the comm inside it, "Any signs outside?" Peter asked Tony.

"_Nada. All's quite out here, or as quite as New York can be." _Tony replied with a light laugh at his own 'joke'. "_Really wish Fury hadn't snagged Cap and the others, could really use some back up with this."_

"Boss, I'm detecting an unknown person or persons attempting to hack into our satellite grid." F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted.

"_Lock'em out._" Tony ordered.

"Already done, but I'm picking up security alerts from other satellite security systems. They're all being hacked." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

"What could do something like that?" Peter asked.

Mara opened her mouth but turned her glare towards the TV as all of them went staticky. Some of the other kids noticed as well and turned their attention to the screens. Peter also saw some kids looking confused at their cell phones. Peter pulled his out to see a similar snowy affect on his screen.

Suddenly the static cleared out and a golden symbol appeared, a large narrow skull with two tusks protruding from either side.

"Oh no." Mara muttered.

"Wanna fill me in?" Peter asked.

"That's an old Mandalorian symbol, it's usually associated with mercenaries, Mandalorians… and bounty hunters." Mara muttered and the screens cut out and was replaced by a man wearing a large brown hat, and blue skin and he started to speak. Peter quickly turned the sound up on his phone, with the TVs volume down he couldn't hear a word that the bounty hunter was saying.

"_-In eleven hours, turn yourself over to us, Inquisitor. Or I start shooting the annoying brats."_ Bane said in a calm voice and the camera panned over to four kids huddled together in a corner. Peter quickly made them out to be Ned, Betty, MJ, and Flash.

Several gasps, and a couple of screams rang through the cafeteria as the other kids realized who were on screen.

"_Kid you seeing this?" _Tony asked.

"Seeing, still trying to comprehend." Peter replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"_Meet me here Grand Inquisitor, or I start shooting, and I will start with the crying one first_." Bane said pointing the camera hovering over his shoulder at Flash.

Words started to flash in Galactic Basic on the screen. Peter assumed they were the location Bane wanted Mara to meet him at. Peter quickly took a screen shot and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Come on." He told Mara who was already standing.

They quickly made their way out of the cafeteria, only to be stopped by a random teacher. "And where do you two think you are going?" She asked, Peter never bothered to learn her name other than the fact she worked in the front office.

Peter was going to BS his way out of it but Mara beat him to the punch, "I don't know if you have noticed, but four of your students were kidnapped and held up as ransom for the world to see, how about you deal with that." Mara ordered, but the lady wasn't budging.

Peter quickly moved his hand in front of her, "You will let us pass." Peter ordered, trying the trick he had watched Mara do over and over again.

"What?" She asked confused.

Mara rolled her eyes and redid Peter's motion. "You will let us pass and forget that you ever saw us." Mara said. Peter could feel the Force radiating through her words.

"I will let you pass and forget this ever happened." She said, almost like a drone and walked away.

Peter looked at her, somewhat amazed. "You really need to teach me that one." Peter said as they quickly walked down the halls towards one of the back doors.

"Mr. Stark, we're heading out the door by the C Hall stairwell." Peter said into the comm.

"_And I'm supposed to know where that's at?" _He asked.

"Southwest end of the building." Mara replied as they walked outside. It was only seconds later when Tony dropped down in front of them. His suite dissolving back into the small blue triangle and he stood in his gray camo track suit.

"Where does he want you to meet him at?" Tony asked Mara as they walked away from the school.

Peter handed Mara his phone with the screen shot on it. "Camp Hero State Park." She said.

"That's in Montauk." Peter said.

"Where's that?" Mara asked.

"Other side of Long Island. I think it used to be an old military fortress during the Second World War. I think it's a summer camp now." Peter explained.

"He wants you there almost at midnight so there shouldn't be anyone in the park at the time." Tony added.

Mara nodded and pulled out a small circular gold and silver device and activated a blue hologram of the island. "Then I guess I will go turn myself over to Bane. End this as painlessly as possible."

Peter shook his head vigorously. "No way, you're not handing yourself over to them."

Mara rolled her eyes at the teen. "No duh. I'm going to buy you two time to rescue the others."

"You're not going alone." Tony interjected.

"He's going to want me-" Mara started but Tony's phone interrupted her.

He quickly answered it with a slight scowl.

"No madam President, I don't know how they managed to hack half the country's video signals." Tony plainly said. He rolled his eyes as he continued to listen to the President.

"Yes ma'am, you'll be the first one to know when I find anything." Tony said and then hung up.

Tony sighed before opening his mouth. "She wants to turn the 'Grand Inquisitor' over to the Bounty Hunters to get the kids back."

Peter's eyes widened but Tony held his finger up before he could speak. "No, I'm not going to tell her who the Grand Inquisitor is."

"Was." Mara muttered.

"Either way. We need to come up with a real plan." Tony said.

"When I go to meet up with Bane, I'll get the location of the others from him. I don't see any reason why he won't give them up, they aren't of value to him or the others." Mara explained.

"I should go with you then, you can't possibly take all of them on by yourself." Peter suggested shrugging his shoulders.

Mara shook he head, "I have to do this myself. I need to regain the honor that they took for me. And the only way I can do that is-"

"By yourself? Please, give me a break. We're doing this together." Peter interrupted.

Mara took a deep breath in and sighed once she realized that Peter wasn't going to budge on the issue.

"Did we finally figure this out? Good, now tell me about the kids they took." Tony ordered pulling up a holo-image of Ned, MJ, Betty, and Flash.

"Well, you already know who Ned is. MJ and Betty are two more of my friends… And I don't know why they took Flash. We hate each other." Peter explained.

"But didn't you say that he's practically in love with Spider-Man?" Mara asked.

Peter's eyes widened, "You don't think they know that I'm Spider-Man…Do you?"

"It's possible, especially since they were watching us before they attacked us last night." Mara nonchalantly said.

Peter started to visibly shake, "Then they could use May or anyone-"

Mara quickly took his hands into her own and used the Force to try calming the teen down. "Peter, she'll be fine. There's no reason to think that Cad's going after her." Mara calmly whispered, she fully knew she had no idea what Cad had instore for her or Peter, but she needed Peter's head in the game.

Peter squeezed Mara's hands in response before nodding his head.

Tony walked closer, standing between the two teens. "Alright, let's get this show on the road. Once you get the location of the kids, I'll handle the rescue and then give the go ahead for the two of you to kick their asses once I have your friends secure."

Mara and Peter nodded in agreement. "We have less than eleven hours till Bane's deadline." Peter said looking at his watch.

"Let's get to it." Tony ordered clapping his hands together. His nanite suit quickly grafted to his skin leaving him in full Iron Man mode.

Peter and Mara glanced at one another before nodding their heads again and watched the armored hero blast into the sky. "Like the man said, let's get to it." Mara said.

* * *

**Camp Hero State Park**

**Long Island, New York**

**United States of America**

**Mara Jade **stood against the tower of the light house which sat along the shore of the ocean. Mara watched the waves plow into the side of the rocky cliff below her, waiting patiently for her targets to arrive. Mara looked behind her to the tree line, though she couldn't see him, Mara knew that Peter was crouching in one of the trees, trying to stay out of sight. While Tony was in low orbit, making sure he was ready to deploy as soon as Mara got a location from Bane.

Mara continuously looked around her surroundings, keeping an eye out for any unwanted bystanders. Mara glanced at her chrono, checking the time. Twenty-three hundred Earth hours, '_Bane should have been here by now_.'

"_Everyone in position?" _Tony asked over the comm.

"_Check." _Peter chimed in.

"Check." Mara muttered, keeping her voice as quiet as she could.

Mara tapped impatiently on her lightsaber hilt, practically begging the Force to hurry up and get this over with.

"_Mara look out, Karen says that she's detected two unknown targets coming in fast on the water directly ahead of you." _Peter spoke up dragging Mara out of her thoughts.

Mara pulled out a small pair of Macrobinoculars and zoomed in on the water in front of her. Sure enough two swoop bikes were zooming towards the coast. Bane and Embo were the two riders on the dark brown bikes.

"Targets are Cad and Embo. No eyes on the other four." Mara said into the comm.

"_We have to assume at least one of them is with the hostages." _Tony replied.

Mara lowered the macrobinoculars and placed them on her belt. She grabbed a small metal device and closed her fist around it before bringing her hand back out of her pocket. Mara took a deep breath in before responding to Tony. "Agreed."

Mara waited patiently for the bounty hunters to ascend the cliff and meet her in front of the lighthouse. The rumbling of the speeders cut off and seconds later two figures wearing large hats made their way towards Mara. Embo had his bowcaster drawn while Bane had one blaster pistol in his hand and the other rested on his holster.

"Where are the hostages?" Mara demanded, her right-hand hovering over her saber.

"Safe in a secure location." Bane retorted. "Drop your weapons."

"I need proof of life." Mara demanded once more.

Mara was sure if he could, Bane would be rolling his eyes; But the Duro simply brought out a small holographic projector and activated it, a blue hologram showing four figures sitting together on the floor. Mara simultaneously pressed the button on the device she had hidden in her fist.

Mara slowly walked closer to Bane, trying to buy as much time as possible. "Is this live?" Mara asked.

Bane snorted before lifting his wrist closer to his mouth. "Dengar."

Seconds later Dengar appeared in the image and smacked Flash across the face.

"Okay, okay." Mara quickly responded.

"_Location acquired, they're in a warehouse district in the city." _Tony said. Internally smirking, though she would never admit it. She didn't think her plan to get Bane to show her a live feed which she could track would pay off.

"Now, your weapon." Bane ordered putting the hologram away.

* * *

**Tony Stark **aka the Iron Man blasted towards the warehouse where the kids were being held. Red warning symbols popped up on his HUD as he came closer to the building. F.R.I.D.A.Y. still trying to convince him to pull up but Tony ignored the A.I.'s suggestion. Instead he used his right repulser to blast a hole in the roof flying directly into the building.

Tony landed hard on the warehouse floor. He left a crater on the ground as he rose, looking around the darkened building he didn't see anyone or anything out of the ordinary.

"Boss, five heat signatures on the top floor." F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted and showed five dots on a holographic map on his HUD.

Tony tilted his head slightly up and activated his infrared vision. Four heat signatures were huddled together in a corner of one of the rooms, and the fifth leaned up against the side of the door to the room. An outline of a large rifle showed up in the taller man's arms. He was positioning himself to ambush anyone who walked into the room.

"Alrighty then." Tony muttered to himself and walked directly underneath the bounty hunter. Smirking Tony activated his thrusters and smashed through the ceiling directly above him and grabbed onto the hunter, Dengar, and threw him against the wall. Knocking him out.

Tony turned to see the four teens with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God! Iron Man!" Flash yelled with a grin on his face.

Tony turned off his masks mic and quickly contacted the others, "Kid, I got your friends, go kick their asses." Tony ordered Peter and Mara.

Before the two could respond to him Ned pointed his bound hands at Tony, "Look out!" He yelled.

Tony quickly ducked as a bright green laser blast shot past him. Turning around quickly, Tony returned fire.

The droid, IG-88, turned his body 90̊ missing the repulser blasts. The droid fired another green blast hitting Tony directly in the chest sending him flying backwards into the wall.

"Damn that hurt." Tony muttered holding his chest as the nanites repaired the giant singe in his armor.

The droid charged another shot and Tony dodged the bolt just as it struck the wall behind him.

Rolling to his feet, Tony activated his sword on his right arm and charged the droid. It quickly side-stepped Tony's strike and used its free pincher hand to grab Tony by the neck and threw him down on the floor.

Tony raised his hand and shot a repulser blast into the droid's chest sending it flying. Leaping to his feet, Tony activated the thruster along his right elbow and punched a giant hole into the droid's chasse. The red optical nodes on the droid's face all turned to look at him directly.

"Oh no you don't." Tony muttered and blasted the droid in its head. The pointed cylinder of the droid's head exploded, and the flailing metal body stopped moving.

"Repair yourself from that." Tony said under his breath and pulled out a pair of binders to put on Dengar.

"You kids alright?" Tony asked as he picked the still unconscious body of Dengar and threw him over his shoulder.

The four nodded as they worked their way out of their bindings.

"Alright then, let's get you guys out of here." Tony said and led the four out of the warehouse.

"How's everything going on your end?" Tony asked into the comm.

* * *

**Peter Parker **patiently waited in the trees far enough away not to be seen by the bounty hunters. He could see Mara was trying her hardest to stall for time, hoping Tony would quickly give the all clear to engage.

"Peter, motion scanners have another person running quickly towards Ms. Jade." Karen alerted. Peter quickly turned his head to see the armored woman running towards the lighthouse.

Peter was about to warn Mara but his 'Peter tingle' went off. Turning around Peter didn't have time to react as the giant lizard guy leaped into the tree he was crouching in and threw him to the ground.

"Can't hide from my infrared vision, now can you?" Bossk hissed, his hands were wrapped around Peter's neck.

Peter grabbed onto the overgrown lizard's arms and tried to pull him off but his grip was to strong and couldn't concentrate with the lack of oxygen. Letting go of his arms, Peter extended his hand and Force blasted Bossk off him. He flew into the tree, a loud crack sounded as the tree toppled over.

"_Kid, I got your friends, go kick their asses_." Tony ordered.

'_Already started.' _Peter thought to himself as he wrapped Bossk into a cocoon of webbing. "Don't try to escape, I'm pretty sure that this could hold the Hulk." Peter told the Trandoshan and ran off to help Mara.

Attaching webs directly in front of him, Peter slingshoted himself forward, landing directly next to Mara who already had her saber drawn and was deflecting blaster bolts from Cad Bane and Embo.

"The armored chick is coming up behind us." Peter warned Mara as he shot a web at one of Bane's blasters and yanked it out of his hands.

Mara nodded and pressed her attack on Bane. Peter took that opportunity to jump over Embo take his hat off his head as he vaulted over him. He flung the hat at the alien who spun out of the way and leaped forward punching Peter square in the jaw.

Peter stepped backwards, rubbing the spot Embo hit. "Wow, that actually hurt." Peter said and blocked another jab from Embo before countering with a right hook. Grabbing Embo with his left hand, Peter flung him around his back then over his head, falling hard on the ground. Peter shot webs on Embo's arms and legs strapping him to the ground.

Mara was using her saber to dual the armored chick who carried an axe with a blaster attached to it. While she also evaded laser blasts from Cad who hovered just out of the way.

Peter looked over his shoulder and saw a large boulder sitting near the edge of the cliff overlooking the Atlantic. Smirking underneath his mask, he shot a web at it and swung it at Bane. Cad narrowly flew out of the way of the giant rock and watched it hit the side of the lighthouse.

"Whoops." Peter said and back flipped out of the way of several laser blasts Cad sent at him.

"Nice aim." Peter sarcastically laughed and jumped into the air trying to hit Bane. Instead Bane grabbed onto his arm and Peter cried out in pain as he felt waves of electricity carry throughout his body.

Peter managed to yank himself out of Bane's grip and fall to the ground. Peter winced in pain as he rolled on the ground. Struggling to stand up, Peter cover his face as prepared for Bane to strike him, but the flying blue man stopped in his tracks and was flung into the armored woman. Peter turned to see Mara with her hand outstretched.

"Thanks." Peter wheezed out as he struggled to catch his breath. He quickly webbed Bane and the girl together, several times over. And then webbed Bane's mouth shut as he started to complain.

"_How's everything going on your end?"_ Tony asked.

Mara and Peter both looked at one another both smirking.

"Mission complete, but we only had three hunters show up." Mara replied.

"Four, Bossk attacked me before I reached you." Peter interjected.

"_And I had two with the hostages._" Tony added.

"So, that makes six." Mara summarized.

"_Looks that way, I managed to destroy the robot, while I have Dengar subdued. I'm going to make sure your friends get back safely then I'll swing by to pick up your prisoners. Just make sure they don't go anywhere." _Tony ordered.

"Will do Mr. Stark." Peter replied then turned to face their collected prisoners.

"Well, looks like we stopped, and I quote, 'the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy.'" Peter laughed while Mara shook her head at his teasing.

Bane started to yell, but it only came out as grunts with the webs covering his mouth.

"We should do this again." Peter said to Mara.

"Yeah, no." She sternly said, then started to laugh. Peter responded by laughing as well.

Looking back at the two bounty hunters Peter fired a round of webs attaching the two to the lighthouse before grabbing Mara's hand and leading her towards the cliff that overlooked the beach.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Mara asked as she allowed Peter to drag her.

Peter stopped and turned around to face her, taking his mask off he looked up directly at Mara. "I-I, um, just want to say- Wow, this is a lot harder than it was in my head." Peter rambled while Mara only gave him a confused look.

"Peter-"

"I like you!" Peter loudly said.

"I, like you too? What's going on?" Mara asked.

"No, I mean like, I like you like you. Ever since you kidnapped me really, I always felt like I had some type of connection to you." Peter nervously stated.

Mara tilted her head in more confusion. "Peter I don't under-"

That's when Peter quickly stepped closer and kissed her. Though it was only a quick peck, Peter quickly drew away, not looking her in the face.

"Sa-sorry. I-"

But Mara interrupted him by kissing him. Though it was only for a second or two, she drew away, though they were still inches apart. "You know that's the first time anyone has ever kissed me. Well, me-me. Not undercover me, or whenever I was trying to illicit information me. But Mara Jade me." She whispered, a small blush coloring her white cheeks, visible even with the limited moon light.

"_You both know the comm is still open right?" _Tony's voice interrupted.

They both looked at one another, blushing before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Please review/fav/follow.**

_**May the Force be with you because I don't think Karen survived the Blip, she hasnt been in the last three movies with Spider-man...and I'm concerned.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for fav/following/reviewing. Sorry it took so long, blame band camp and well, just band in general. Hope you enjoy the final chapter in this little spin-off crusade I had going on.**

**Camp Hero State Park**

**Long Island, New York**

**United States of America**

**Peter Parker **stood quietly next to Mara as Tony talked to former S.H.I.E.L.D. Assistant Director Maria Hill. A Quinjet sat parked next to the lighthouse where Peter and Mara had battled the bounty hunters. Agents carrying large guns ran around the area, trying to erase any evidence of their encounter with the aliens.

Cad Bane, Ketsu, and Embo were shackled in the advanced jet. Peter kept shooting glances at the bounty hunters, hardly paying attention to the conversation before him.

"_Ma'am, we can't find any trace of him_." A voice said over the radio attached to Hill's hip.

"Kid, are you sure you didn't see which way he went?" Maria asked Peter drawing him out of his thoughts.

Peter huffed, he hated when people, A) called him a kid, and B) talked down to him like he didn't know anything. "For the thousandth time, I wrapped the overgrown iguana in enough webbing to tie down a rhino, there's no way he could have escaped on his own." Peter said defensively.

"Well, he did." Maria muttered before grabbing her radio, "All agents, extend the search zone another ten miles, see if we can't get local LEOs to send up a chopper." Maria ordered.

"LEO?" Mara whispered.

"Law Enforcement Officer." Tony replied.

"We'll handle the rest from here. You guys better get going before the FBI and DHS get here." Maria told the three.

They each nodded and walked towards the Avengers Quinjet that sat in the empty parking lot nearby.

Walking aboard Peter and Mara sat together in the back as Tony jumped into the pilot's seat, armor deactivated.

Peter took his mask off and used his hand to push his sweaty hair out of his face.

"You did good out there." Mara said while strapping on her seatbelt.

"We did good." Peter replied.

Mara took his hand into her own. "So…"

"So? Does this make us… a thing?" Peter asked blushing slightly.

"As in a 'romantically involved thing?" Mara asked laughing a little and leaned in closer to Peter, "I think it just might."

"Can you two please get a room?" Tony yelled from the front. "And buckle up, we're landing."

Peter quickly grabbed onto the seat next to him steadying himself as the Quinjet shook as it landed. Once the plane landed and the ramp lowered, Peter was the first one off followed by Mara and Tony. Pepper and Happy stood at the end of the landing pad waiting for the three.

"I assume you managed to make sure the kids got back home?" Tony asked Happy who nodded in the affirmative.

"Car's waiting around front for you two." Happy told Mara and Peter.

The two started to head in that direction when Tony called Mara over. "I've got something for you in my lab." Tony told the red head.

"Fri if you would have a drone bring me case 1993." Tony ordered.

A second later a faint buzzing sounded overhead, and a drone dropped a silver brief case in front of Tony. The same kind of case Tony had given Peter before Germany.

Tony bent over and picked the case up before presenting it to Mara. "Figured if you're going to help the kid out, might as well do it in style." Tony said and opened the latches and out popped a black and silver uniform.

Mara stared wide-eyed at the suit, she picked it up and held it in front of her.

"I designed it based off the hologram images of your Inquisitor outfit, with some minor modifications." Tony explained, pointing to the sleeve where a silver "A" was in the place of the Imperial insignia. "The mask is attached to the hood, which can be detached from the main suit, in case you need a disguise on the go." Tony explained, pointing to the different parts of the outfit.

"And finally, your utility belt. Equipped with a blaster holster, lightsaber clip, and some pouches for smoke pellets or any other Imperial agent gadgets." Tony said pulling out a silver and black belt.

"I don't know what to say." Mara struggled to say examining every part of the suit.

"A thank you would suffice." Tony nonchalantly said. Pepper lightly smacked him on the arm.

"Thank you, Tony. It's perfect." Mara said, not taking her eyes off the suit.

"Okay, can we go now?" Happy asked, gently nudging Peter along.

Mara nodded and put the suit back into the silver briefcase.

* * *

**Mara Jade **stood behind Peter as he fumbled with his apartment door's lock. After successfully turning the key he spun around and looked Mara in the eyes. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow before school?" Peter asked, a small grin forming on his face.

Mara gave him a quick kiss before walking into her apartment across the hall.

"I'll take that as a yes." Peter said as she walked through the door.

"If you're lucky." She whispered back, not wanting to wake Miss. Watson, or anyone else on their floor. Closing the door behind her, Mara walked through the dark hallway into the kitchen, setting her briefcase on the counter and headed towards her room, but stopped as she passed the living room. Turning on the ball of her foot, Mara whipped out her blaster pistol and pointed it towards the chair in the dark room.

A click sounded and the lamp next to the recliner cut on revealing an unknown dark-skinned man, wearing all black, with a black eye-patch over his left eye sitting comfortably in the chair.

"Identify yourself." Mara ordered while switching the safety off her blaster.

"So, you must be the infamous Grand Inquisitor I've been hearing so much about. It's very nice to finally meet you in person." The unknown man said sitting up in the chair.

"I said… Identify yourself." Mara sternly ordered stepping closer to the man.

"Nicholas Fury, but you can just call me Fury." He said standing up out of the chair.

"Fury, I've heard about you." Mara cautiously said lowering her blaster.

"So, tell me, Grand Inquisitor. How does one of the Galactic Empire's highest-ranking government officials turn traitor and end up in High School?" Fury asked walking closer to Mara.

"Needed a change in scenery." Mara answered.

"Try again." Fury said unimpressed while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't see why I have too." Mara spat back.

Fury scoffed at her wit. "Stark's showed me the file he has on you from your Rebel Alliance friends. But I wonder what the kid will really think of you once he knows what actions you did when you worked for the Empire?" Fury asked, his voice having a slight threatening tone.

Mara raised her blaster again, aiming at Fury's chest. "You don't know what you're talking about." She hissed.

"The shuttle of children you murdered because they were suspected of being 'Force-sensitive'. The part you played in the destruction of an entire planet, along with all two billion of its inhabitants. The prisoners you're accused of torturing. The list goes on. Mrs. Jade, you are a threat, and I don't care if you finally decided to see the light, but I will end you if you even just hover over the line." Fury threatened. Not bothered by the deadly weapon pointed at his chest.

Mara stood there motionless. Trying to keep her cool. She watched Fury walk out of the living room and out of the apartment into the hallway.

Holstering her blaster, she walked after him to make sure he left. Walking out the door, Mara looked down both sides of the hall, but he had disappeared. Sighing, Mara prepared to shut the door but felt a presence behind the door in the apartment in front of her, Peter's apartment.

"You can come out; I can sense you back there Peter." Mara said.

The door opened, but it wasn't Peter standing there. His aunt May Parker stood there, a small blush covering her face from getting caught eavesdropping.

"Oh, Mrs. Parker. Sorry I thought you were Peter." Mara said in slight surprise.

"I didn't mean to snoop, but I heard some loud voices, and then I saw that man leave Miss. Watson Apartment." May explained, slightly embarrassed about getting caught. She stood there in a night gown, her hair messy and her face looked like she had been rudely awakened. Most likely after Peter had barged in after they went their separate ways.

"It's no bother." Mara said smiling back at the woman.

"Well, it was finally nice to meet you, Peter's told me a lot about you." May said.

Mara let out a small laugh, "Has he now?"

"All good things, though I worry about him. Especially after he got hurt by that robot thing the other night. But I know if I try to stop him, he'll only want to do it more." May said trailing off. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, sighing at the thought of Peter.

Mara hung her head slightly, "I blame myself for that, I put him in danger." Mara confessed.

May looked up at the teen, but her smile remained on her face. "Honey, don't blame yourself, Peter would have found a way to put himself in danger one way or another."

"As the Force wills, I guess." Mara scoffed.

May gave the girl a confused looked, "Uh, sure. But I should let you get going, it's late. Or really early." May said and then walked back into her apartment after wishing Mara a good night.

Mara did the same and walked back into Miss. Watson's apartment, stripping her clothes off on the way, to tired to care to put anything on to sleep in, she climbed into her bed and threw the covers over her body and drifted off.

Six-thirty AM came too early for Mara. She hit the snooze on her alarm two times already. Groaning, she slipped out of bed and quickly threw on a random T-shirt and some leggings. Not bothering with her hair, she put it up and walked into the refresher to finish getting ready.

Walking back into the kitchen, Mara saw Miss. Watson watching her morning news channels in the living room in the same spot Nick Fury had been sitting hours earlier.

"Morning dear." She softly said after noticing the red head grabbing some breakfast before she went out to meet Peter.

"Good morning Miss. Watson. Anything interesting happen overnight?" Mara asked, though she honestly really didn't care about Earth's domestic events, she still tried to make simple conversation with the woman. She poured herself a glass of the weird white milk while she quickly ate.

"Oh, let's see, the Secretary of State resigned and announced that he's challenging President McCord in the Republican Primary next year." Mara started to tune the older woman out, not exactly caring for domestic politics. "Oh! And there's reports of a lizard man running around the city. They're calling him 'The Lizard.'" The older woman laughed, while Mara started to choke on the milk she was drinking.

"I know, very creative of a name." Miss. Watson laughed.

Mara quickly gathered her things, already stressed and tired with dealing with a short amount of rest, Fury, and now there's a Trandoshan loose in the city, and the public knows about it.

"Have a nice day!" Miss. Watson called after Mara as she quickly went out the door and nearly ran into Peter.

"Wow, what's with the rush?" Peter asked.

"The public knows about Bossk being loose, Miss. Watson said it's all over the news." Mara explained, worried about what the bounty hunter might do next.

Peter placed his hand on Mara's shoulder attempting to comfort her. "It'll be fine. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s on the case. Our job is done. Let's just go to school and try to be like regular high schoolers."

Mara stood still for a moment, thinking over what he said before nodding in agreement. "You know how difficult that is for me. Standing on the sidelines."

"Welcome to my world." Peter laughed.

The two made their way out of the building and towards the bus stop at the end of their block.

The two remained in comfortable silence as they made their way to the school. Though Mara occasionally looked around to make sure there wasn't an overgrown lizard tracking her down.

About a half-an-hour later Mara and Peter stood in front of Midtown High. MJ, Ned, and Betty stood together near the entrance as they usually did while other kids pushed their way pass to get into the school. Occasionally one or two kids would stop and talk to the trio, most likely asking about the kidnapping, but quickly moved on.

Mara and Peter slowly made their way to the group. Betty was the first one to notice the two and quickly ran over to give Mara a hug.

Mara stared confusingly at the blonde as she hugged the red head tightly.

"Tell your cousin or uncle…whatever, but thank him so much for saving us!" Betty cried but continued to hold onto Mara.

"Uh… Sure, glad that you're okay and that you guys didn't get hurt. Too much." Mara said.

Peter went over to Ned and did their 'secrete handshake' before hugging each other. "You alright?" Peter asked Ned, and then looked over to Michelle.

They both nodded their heads. "The guy-slash-alien who kidnapped us said he wanted to grab you too. Was this all about your relationship with Tony Stark or what. Because what did you do to piss off a bunch of aliens?" Michelle asked.

"Uh…" Peter trailed off.

"They wanted me, let's just say I managed to make some enemies before moving here. I'm sorry for getting you guys mixed up in all of this." Mara spoke up. Even though she wasn't telling the full truth, she didn't miss a beat as she explained it to the three.

"Oh, well, no one got hurt and Iron Man saved the day in the end. So, job well done." Betty said patting Mara on the shoulder nervously.

"What about Flash? How's he handling all of this?" Peter asked.

Ned, MJ, and Betty all looked at one another. "You mean you haven't seen his story over the past eight hours?" Michelle asked the two who both shook their heads 'no.' "It's been nonstop banter about how Iron Man saved him, and how he has Iron Man's autograph and been showing it off to everybody."

The first bell rang for school to start while the five continued to talk. Walking into the building Michelle and Betty headed off towards their respective classes while Ned walked with Peter and Mara to their lockers.

"So, that lizard guy I've been reading about on the news, that wouldn't happen to be one of the bounty hunters who kidnapped us, would it?" Ned asked the two.

"Yep." Peter said popping the 'P'.

"Oh, great." Ned sarcastically trailed off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's off licking his wounds somewhere." Mara chimed in.

Ned nodded his head and patted Peter on the shoulder, "I've got to get to first period. See you guys at lunch?" He asked, slowly walking backwards down the hall.

"Of course." Peter replied.

Ned turned around and walked out of the hall while Mara and Peter went in the opposite direction. The two quickly made their way to the staircase to walk up to the third floor of the school.

The staircase was relatively empty, but Mara slowed her ascent when they passed a window overlooking the city before her. Looking out the window, Mara concentrated, feeling a slight disturbance in the Force. She glanced over at Peter who had a concerned look on his face.

"I sense it too." Peter said.

Mara's eyes widened as she pushed Peter away from the window and an explosion blasted the wall in. Seconds later the fire alarm went off.

Running up the stairs, Peter grabbed Mara and shot a web at the ceiling and pulled them both up just as the door shot open and several kids ran out of the third floor and made their way down the stairs, but stopped once they saw the debris at the bottom of the third flight of stairs. They quickly ran back through the door and Mara hoped they were going down the flight of stairs on the other side of the building.

"You have your new suit?" Peter asked as he lowered them down, and quickly webbed the door shut, preventing anyone else from coming down this way.

Mara yanked her backpack off her back and pulled out the black and silver suit. She quickly put it over her clothes. Peter quickly stripped down to his Iron Man boxers and threw his suit on over top of it and put on his mask. Mara did the same.

Another explosion hit the school, making the staircase shake violently. "What the hell is attacking us Karen?" Peter asked his A.I.

"She says it's an unknown source." Peter said aloud.

"The first explosion sounded and had a yield similar to a thermal detonator." Mara spoke up, slightly surprised at the sound of her voice through the modulator in her mask.

She pulled her lightsaber out of her bag and attached it to her belt.

"You've been carrying that around?" Peter asked, looking at her weapon.

"You have your web shooters." Mara replied and leaped over the railing to quickly drop to the first floor. Peter landed gracefully next to her.

Mara used the Force to open the door and was met with a chaotic scene of students running around trying to get out of the school, but debris covered the front entrance.

Another round of explosions rocketed the building. "Where's Tony?" Mara asked.

"He and Pepper left for Malibu early this morning, I can't get a hold of them, I left Happy a message." Peter said as a random kid came up a did a selfie with Peter before running off.

"What. Was. That?" Mara asked.

"It's an Earth thing." Peter replied and the two quickly ran into an empty classroom across the hall. Closing the door behind them, they left the lights off, the only source of light coming into the small classroom was from the busted windows along the far wall.

Peter turned around and webbed the door shut, making sure no one would get in their way.

"Karen says the authorities have surrounded the building, but they want to keep everyone inside until they can be sure there are no more explosives." Peter spoke up but he quickly pulled Mara down as a red laser bolt struck the ground where she had been standing moments earlier.

Mara activated her lightsaber and deflected another round of blasts.

"He's in the building across the street, sixth floor!" Mara shouted as she deflected another blast.

* * *

Peter looked at the building and back at Mara. "Go! I'll hold him off." Mara ordered and vaulted through the broken window into full sight of the sniper.

**Peter Parker **waited a moment for Mara to draw the sniper's attention away and leaped out of the window and ran across the street to the building where the sniper was holed up in. Peter looked over to the cops that had taken cover behind their squad cars.

"Looks like we're on our own." Peter told Karen as he started to scale the building. "Activate infrared."

Peter's vision quickly shifted, and he could make out a single heat source standing on the floor above him, the outline of the person was defiantly not human. Definitely lizard like alien.

Peter shot a web directly above him onto the overhang of the roof and he propelled himself up. Crouching directly beneath the window, Peter pushed off the wall and slammed himself through the window into the Lizard guy.

"Hi'ya." Peter said and used a web to pull the laser rifle out of Bossk's hands.

The Trandoshan hissed in anger quickly got to his feet and grappled Peter. The momentum carried the two out of the window and Peter attached a web to the side of the building to slow their descent. Landing not so gracefully, Peter rolled to his feet where Mara ran up next to him.

"It's the Lizard!" Peter heard someone shout from across the street. Several pedestrians were huddled around each other, all of them taking videos with their phones. Peter wanted to yell at them to stand clear, but the police beat him to it.

"Surrender bounty hunter!" Mara ordered, pointing her saber at Bossk.

The bounty hunter turned his gaze to Mara, "Never." He hissed and he pulled out a silver and red cylinder device and threw on the ground.

Green gas emitted from the device. Peter and Mara quickly stepped back, though it quickly expanded and some of it landed on Peter's arm. "Mother erm'… Holy shit that hurt!" Peter cursed as the green gas quickly dissolved some of his suit while leaving burn marks on his skin.

"Dioxis gas. Very deadly when inhaled and apparently it can be modified to melt through our suits." Mara said as Bossk laughed at the two and pulled out several thermal detonators.

"You're outnumbered and outgunned. Surrender Bossk, it's your only option." Peter told the lizard alien as Mara redirected the poisonous gas away from the two.

Bossk threw one of his detonators, using his web shooter Peter grabbed the detonator out of the air and launched it directly up into the sky. The detonator exploded before it could fall back to the ground.

Bossk hissed and charged Peter with his clawed hands lashing dangerously close at Peter. Mara used her free hand to Force push Bossk to the ground.

After he fell, Bossk rolled to his feet and threw another detonator at the ground between Mara and Peter. The explosion knocked the two of them off their feet and to the ground.

Peter quickly jumped to his feet, but he noticed that Mara was still on the ground. Peter concentrated on her saber and used the Force to summon the weapon to his hands.

Bossk stopped in his tracks, slightly taken aback by Peter's ability to use the Force. "_Jedi."_ Bossk hissed. "It will be a pleasure to rip the flesh from your bones." Bossk and Peter slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Peter activated the purple blade just as Bossk charged him. Spinning the blade in his hand, he slashed at Bossk, missing him by inches. Bossk swiped at Peter's midsection, Peter defensively swung the saber, cutting Bossk's fingers off.

The Trandoshan roared in pain as he held his right hand, the saber cauterized the wound, preventing blood from flowing out.

Peter stared horrified at the bounty hunter. He never meant to butcher him. Mara came out from no where and punched the lizard on the head, knocking him out.

Mara walked over to Peter and patted his shoulder. "Don't stress about it. Trandoshan's can regenerate limbs." She told him.

That didn't make Peter feel much better, but he knew it was either Bossk's fingers, or Peter's stomach. "It's still disgusting." Peter muttered, handing the now deactivated lightsaber back to Mara.

"Comes with the territory." She said, clipping the weapon back to her belt.

Peter webbed Bossk's hands and feet together, and then webbed him to the Midtown High School sign at the front of the school.

"Ready?" Peter asked extending his arm out to Mara.

The redhead nodded and wrapped her arm around Peter's back, and he shot a web off at the tallest building near them and started to swing away from the battle scene.

"Karen, has Tony or really anyone gotten back to me yet?" Peter asked his A.I. as the two landed on top of a nearby roof.

"Mr. Hogan is attempting to contact you now." Karen said and a picture of Happy's caller ID popped up on Peter's UI.

"_Kid, we leave you alone for an hour and you've already managed to blow your school up? I'm taking the suit back!" _Happy yelled.

"_Happy, lay off the kid."_ The voice of Tony Stark interrupted Happy's tirade.

"_Kid you and Mara alright?" _Tony asked.

"Yeah Mr. Stark, we're fine. Tell Ms. Hill that we captured Bossk, he's tied up at the front of the school. The cops said that they were going to wait for the military to take custody of him… So, she might want to beat them to it." Peter informed Tony.

"_I'll let her know. We're altering our flight plans now that way we can get back to you guys."_ Tony said.

Peter eyes went wide at the realization that he cut Tony and Pepper's vacation short. "No, we got this. Crisis averted. No more bounty hunters left. We captured all six." Peter pleaded with Tony.

"_You can never be too sure kid. Ya' never know what this…Sinister six has planned. Rather make sure all six of them are secure in a S.H.I.E.L.D. or government prison before I jettison off to the beach." _Tony replied and then immediately cut off the comms.

Peter sighed as he took off his mask, sitting on the ledge of the roof, letting the cool spring breeze brush against his face.

"I take it that they're on their way back?" Mara asked Peter. She also had her mask off. She walked over to join him, slowly sitting down next to him. He took her hand into his own as they stared off into the city.

"You think that we're still going to go on that field trip into the city coming up soon?" Peter asked, laughing slightly at his attempt to change the subject.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?" Mara laughed while Peter shook his head.

"Please don't say that. Last time you said something like that a murderous lizard blew up the school." Peter playfully responded.

"Well." Mara gently said turning her head to face Peter's. "I think if anything were to happen."

"We can handle it." Peter finished her sentence and leaned in for a kiss.

Mara responded by doing the same.

* * *

The Scoundrel Six: An In A Galaxy Far Far Away Story

* * *

**Roll the Credits.**

Written By

**Starkiller2886**

Original Characters created by

**Stan Lee** and **MARVEL Studios**

**George Lucas**, **Timothy Zhan**,** Dave Filoni****,** and the rest of **LUCASFILM**

Owned by **DISNEY**

* * *

**Undisclosed S.H.I.E.L.D. base**

**Classified**

**Classified**

**Special Agent Daisy Johnson **watched as agents brought in containment fields of several new alien prisoners that Assistant Director Hill had captured earlier. Five different capsules were being brought into the base for holding until the government could find a permanent place to put the aliens.

Fitz, Simmons, and Mack had already gotten the remains of the sentient robot assassin. Already trying to dissect and reverse engineer the thing.

"Coulson, what are we supposed to do with them?" Daisy asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. director as he stared at several monitors with an assortment of information.

"We'll study, interrogate, and learn as much about their galaxy as we can. Especially before we have to hand them over to the government." Coulson simply replied and walked down the hall to follow their new prisoners.

Daisy stood there for a moment, slightly confused. "Well no Shit." She said after him and turned to walk in the opposite direction. '_Maybe FitzSimmons might actually have some useful answers for me.' _Daisy thought to herself as she walked away.

* * *

**The Rest of the credits**

**Blah, Blah, Blah**

**MARVEL**

**Lucasfilm Ltd.**

**Disney**

* * *

**Deep, Unknown Space**

A lone Asgardian freighter sat in front of a large Chitahuri dreadnaught surrounded by the blackness of space.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'll try to start and post the actual sequal to Rise of the Son as soon as I can.**

_**May the Force be with the people of El Paso Texas and Dayton Ohio.**_


End file.
